Single sign-on solutions allow users to access multiple related, yet independent, software systems by providing a single login credential (e.g., a user ID and password). The single sign-on service authenticates the user for websites, applications, software systems, or the like that are integrated into the same single sign-on service. The single sign-on service eliminates further login prompts when the user navigates to different websites, applications, software systems, etc. during the same login session. Technical problems may arise when scaling single sign-on solutions to new technologies and/or software systems. For example, implementing new technologies and/or software systems into the same single sign-on solution may require integrating various entities and technologies into the same infrastructure. As the amount of systems and technologies implemented into the same single sign-on solution expand, the costs, system architecture, and supporting software associated with the single sign-on solution increases.